


Imprimación.

by Cazuelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying Derek, Derek in Love, Human Stiles Stilinski, Imprimacion, Love, M/M, Theo Raeken Is Good
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Todos los licántropos tienen una pareja predestinada en el mundo. Pero no necesariamente esta persona será su pareja en el amor; puede también ser un lazo tan fuerte como la hermandad. Él cuidara a la otra persona y la protegerá por siempre. Aunque no estén juntos".</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprimación.

_"Todos los licántropos tienen una pareja predestinada en el mundo. Pero no necesariamente esta persona será su pareja en el amor; puede también ser un lazo tan fuerte como la hermandad. Él cuidara a la otra persona y la protegerá por siempre. Aunque no estén juntos"._

Las palabras del bestiario que en ese momento no tenían sentido para el resonaron en su cabeza en ese precisó instante, ahora ya no quedaba duda de que las leyenda que le contaba su madre de pequeño era real.

Por que justo en ese momento, mirando a los ojos a Stiles, que se da cuenta que ése es el lugar a dónde pertenece. Ahí, viendo a los ojos al castaño sonríe de lado por que lo que le parecía absurdo, ahora era más que evidente.

Stiles era su pareja.

Su compañero de vida.

Su alma gemela.

Su todo.

¿Que tan estúpido es para tardarse tanto en darse cuenta? Se pregunta, sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de Stiles.

Y es que Derek no puede decir con palabras los que siente al ver a los ojos de Stiles, solo sabe que que el ahora le pertenece a Stiles. El siempre lo ayudara, lo apoyara. El sera lo que Stiles quiera que sea: un amigo, un compañero, un amante. No importa, el siempre estará ahí para el castaño. Aunque este no lo necesité.

Y es que haría lo necesario para que el castaño se enamore de el, por que sería injusto encontrar a la persona que esta hecha para ti, y no poder estar juntos. Son almas gemelas, destinadas a estar por siempre juntas. Así que en lo que termina la junta que la manada había decidido hacer en su loft, el se prepara mentalmente para poder hacer algo con Stiles.

Por que ahora, lo sabe.

Stiles es suyo.

Y el de Stiles.

No quedan dudas de que solo esperaba ese empujoncito para poder aceptar sus sentimientos que tiene -desde hace bastante tiempo-, por Stiles.

Aunque sus esperanzas se vienen a bajo cuándo escucha a Stiles decir «Tengo algo que decirles», y se para de su asiento para dirigirse al lado derecho de Theo. Así que viendo como Stiles y Theo se toman de las manos y entrelazan sus dedos, el desea morir.

«Stiles y yo ahora somos pareja», escucha decir a Theo.

Es en ese instante cuando sus sentidos se nublan, su mente se cierta, su garras aparecen y un rugido se le escapa. Aunque sabe que si daña a Theo, Stiles jamás se lo perdonara.

Así que cuando la manada se gira a verlo incrédulos, el solo puede salir del loft echa una furia y no importa que Scott, Liam, Lydia e incluso el mismo Theo le llamen, el no detiene su paso por nada del mundo. Solo quiere llegar al bosque y desahogarse todo lo que pueda.

Sin embargo, cuando llega al bosque, lo único que puede hacer es tirarse a llorar, por que sabe que es un asco en el amor. Derek sabe que todo lo que el ama, siempre termina por causas sobrenaturales. Así que llora.

Llora por que es un estúpido que perdió a la única persona que seguramente lo completaría. Que lo llenaría de gozo. Que lo amaría sin importarle su pasado. Sin importar que mató a su amor juvenil, que anduvo con una cazadora de hombres lobo e, incluso, con una Darach. Aunque eso no importa, Stiles ahora tiene a Theo. Su imprimación esta con Theo.

Su mente estaba confusa, pero algo tenía bastante claro.

El viviría por Stiles.

Y Stiles por Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerda que todas mis obras están protegidas legalmente y no puedes compartir mi trabajo sin mi previa autorización.
> 
> Esto lo digo por que un chico en Wattoad subió varios de mis tras bajos (los 3 one shots Sterek) y aunque me dio créditos me molesta que no haya pedido permiso.
> 
> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
